Naringin is a flavanone glycoside, commonly found in grapefruits and citrus fruits. It has been documented to exhibit health benefits on diverse applications, such as antimicrobial activities (Pereira R. et al., Molecules, 2007, 12: 1352-66; Abdulmandi A-H. et al., Acta Chimica & Pharmaceutica Indica, 2015, 5(3): 129-42), wound healing (Kandhare A. D. et al., Chemico-Biological Interactions, 2014, 219: 101-12, Pereira R. et al., supra, Abdulmandi A-H. et al., supra), periodontal diseases, diabetes mellitus and rheumatological disorders (Tsui V. W. K. et al., Phytotherapy Research, 2008, 22(3): 401-406; Bharti S. et al., Planta Med, 2014, 80: 437-51). Furthermore, it was demonstrated to inhibit the growth of periodontal pathogens as well as some common oral microorganisms in vitro (Tsui V. W. K. et al., supra).
Tooth demineralization is a chemical process by which minerals, mainly calcium, are removed from any of the hard tissues, i.e. enamel, dentine, and cementum (X Li et al., J. of Dentistry, 2014, 42:S12-20). Effects of demineralization may be reversed if there is sufficient time to allow remineralization to occur to counteract the acids in the oral cavity. Remineralization is beneficial for the aging population who experience gum recession as well as patients with severe periodontitis with obvious root exposure. Remineralization may further offer protection against cavity progression. A remineralization effect of flavonoids, including Naringin, on artificial root caries is reported; however; the flavonoids showed to be less effective than fluoride (Epasinghe D. J. et al., Australian Dental Journal, 2016, 61(2):196-202).
Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) have been suggested to play an important role in the destruction of dentine organic matrix following demineralization by bacterial acids. Increasing Zinc concentration has been shown to inhibit dentine-MMP dependent collagen degradation (Toledano M. et al., Caries Res., 2012, 46(3):201-207).
Naringin and Zinc citrate have previously been combined in a toothpaste formulation; see CN102218021, published Jan. 23, 2013. Naringin-metal complexes for use in insecticide compositions have been described in WO2015027308, published Mar. 3, 2015. Naringin-metal complexes have been previously disclosed (Al-Hassani R. A. et al., Acta Chimica & Pharmaceutica Indica, 2015, 5(3): 129-42); however, synthesis of such complexes utilized ethanol solutions, which is not optimal as an ingredient for use in consumer products. Therefore, methods of synthesis are needed for enhanced production of such molecules.
Current oral care market products do not address gum recession benefits. Accordingly, there is a need for oral compositions to treat and/or prevent progression of gum recession.